


The Only Thing Colder Than Ice

by Jehanne_d_Arc



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Boys Being Boys, Chilling with Vodka, M/M, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehanne_d_Arc/pseuds/Jehanne_d_Arc
Summary: The only thing colder than ice is fire, and the only thing wetter than water is vodka.This was Cold's reasoning.In retrospect, he would have warned himself that despite appearances, Barry was no light-weight, and never to get suckered into having a drink in the same bar on the same night as the CSI with tousled hair and the ugly jacket.A brief one shot to apologize for my unintentional hiatus on Turbulent Waters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The dangerous thing that happens when I write ColdFlash while listening to 'Honey I'm Good' by Andy Grammer.   
> Hopefully it doesn't show too much. ;)

The only thing colder than ice is fire, and the only thing wetter than water is vodka. Thus it had seemed like a good idea - who doesn't want Belvedere vodka on the rocks? Cold felt sure that no such person existed. If they did, he certainly wasn't asking for a drink with them.   
The idea had made Absolut sense, and there was no reason not to celebrate a heist well done. The Flash had been... distracted... by a couple more notorious problems at the moment - if Leonard had given them a little help, given Barry Allen a little help, so what? Pitting your enemies against each other was not only helpful, but at times a source of easy entertainment. Meanwhile he had a case full of gems safely on it's way to their new wearers, and he was feeling thirsty for something dehydrating.

This was his reasoning.

This was not, however, the choice he would have made in retrospect.

In retrospect, he would have warned himself that a young CSI, one 'Barry Allen', was Also celebrating the results of a fruitful evening - just a little more legally. In retrospect, he would have told himself that despite appearances, Barry was no light-weight, and that we all knew the kid's powers had to have a down-side. He would have given himself the tip-off that not only could Barry hold his liquor, but he would hold his liquor, in that Barry Allen could physically not get drunk. In retrospect, Captain Cold would have turned to Leonard Snart and given him the 'hell no' gesture that means 'we are going to the bar downtown, and there will be no debating this'. Snart might have chaffed a bit at having orders barked at him (by himself) but would have kept a cool head, and made his way further downtown, never to get suckered into having a drink in the same bar on the same night as the CSI with tousled hair and the ugly jacket.

But the only thing more uncontrollable than the future is the past, and 'in retrospect' did him no good at all.

"Are you waiting for there to be a prize at the bottom of the bottle?" Barry Allen's face was just past dubious, as he watched Leonard pour himself another drink.

"Yeah," Snart purred, coolly. "Another bottle."

Barry's eyebrows went up towards his hairline as he watched the icy drink go down. "Yeaaahhhh..... maybe I'm just used to Caitlyn, but I do not think those are meant to be bite sized."

"No teeth involved," Cold responded, instinctively. "It's a good rule to live by."

Barry looked a bit like he had choked on something. "Come again?"

"Not at my age." 

The kid made a face that nearly set Len laughing. "I can't believe....." Barry shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Go tell your friends that I'm a bad influence." Cold smirked. "Or did I forget to tell you that I'm a cold-hearted criminal?"

"No," Barry shrugged, easily. "I just forgot to listen."

"Kind of a trademark of yours." He had to admit that his drawl was becoming more accident than design. "You trying to be hot-headed?"

"Are you trying to get drunk?" The retort was accompanied by an almost challenging smile.

Cold answered it with an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"Waste of time," Barry shrugged a bit bitterly. "I have tried it. It can't be done."

"Never known you to flinch from 'can't'." 

The eyebrows went up again, Allen's expression spelling out a clear 'I didn't, I swear!' "Two scientists have literally collaborated to try to even get me buzzed! I have literally no way of getting drunk, it cannot be done. We just covered this!"

"And I literally," he accentuated the word out of annoyance, "cant outrun you." He lifted one eyebrow challenging, but lowered his eyes. "Sometimes the fun isn't in succeeding." He lifted his gaze and peered into Barry's dazed-looking eyes. "Sometimes it's just a thrill to play the game." 

He could swear the kid looked him up and down before snatching the bottle and the empty glass. He watched as Barry filled and drained the glass, accidentally swallowing one of the crackling blocks of ice. Allen raked his fingers through his hair with tiny smile, grabbed the nearly empty and waved it carelessly. "Did you ever find the bottle at the bottom?"

Snart let his features relax into a lazy smile. "Don't let me stop you," he drawled.

"You can try." Barry gestured to the bartender, lifting the large bottle. "I need a couple more of these?" He turned back to Snart with a shrug, and an oddly sweet smile. "I can at least enjoy the burn."

Len smiled, and reclaimed his empty glass. The only thing colder than- "We need some more ice, here, too." Barry's expression lit from inside, and his cheeks were surprisingly flushed for one who couldn't be made drunk. Len smirked. 

The only thing colder is fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> So this was my apology to anybody who was reading Turbulent Waters. Yes, I am working on it, I just got distracted when my family came down with a bug and passed it around from person to person. I am still working on it, and another ColdFlash fic, so if you can be patient I can be productive. 
> 
> I have an idea for a series of these ColdFlash one shots in my head. Then next one would be from Barry's POV. Let me know if you think that would be a good time investment! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you like my first completed attempt at writing ColdFlash.
> 
> Ps. I hope the interactions came across, and that it works smoothly - I know I left out a few elements. I wrote this for my 750 this morning, and thus wanted to keep it fairly short but fun.


End file.
